My story is wrong as expected
by TheSliver-DevilPanda
Summary: So this is just an idea that has work built upon it but I still feel iffie about it. But basically the realistic hachiman that I have imagine based upon his past.
1. Chapter 1

Loneliness, is it so wrong to want to be by yourself with no one around. Is it so wrong to not actively interact with others? There's no I in team? Well there is no all in cooperation. Meaning not everyone has to get along with each other. People in a group does not mean you have better strength or intelligence. Just because your part of a group that's know to produce excellent results doesn't mean you by yourself will also produce tremendous results as well. Loners by choice are better off, we produce better results and better efficient without having to contribute to the social norms that is required by working in groups. Having to shoulder all the work given to you by you're so called group members. No, Loners are the true BETAS, wait... No... That's not right... We are the Omega. We are not the first but we are the last.

If I were to be compared to a king. I no longer want to be a kind king who gives what his people want. For once I even give my people what they want they are no longer my people. No if I'm going to be a king I'm going to cruel king, a absolute king, a lonely king but even yet a king is no king without his people, but a people without their king would be lost as well.

The death of someone close can devastate even the toughest and bravest of man. That moment the bonds between you and your closest person gets severed it could mean the end of the world for you. Yet why? Why? Why do I feel nothing. I acknowledge that she had died yet I feel as if it I cannot feel anything for my closest human interaction... Would I be consider a fiend, a monster, or even something worst? Ha As if I could be consider even worst then a monster.

A/N: alright so I had a lot of ideas after watching the anime and reading the load of fan fictions here I was inspired to write one myself but I ultimately decided to create a Hachiman based upon my finding of his past. Sooo senpais, tell me what you think? Was it amazing or awesome? Oh sorry Senpai but even through it made my heart fluttery it won't work on me. But thanks anyways... Haha sorry I like it when Iroha says that to hachiman be it in the anime or in the fan fiction works


	2. Rough draft V2

**My Story is even more wrong then expected**

 **Rough Draft: V.2**

 **Disclamier: Do not own My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU but I enjoy it all the same.**

Loneliness...

is it so wrong to want to be by yourself with no one around?

Is it so wrong to not actively interact with others?

That just because there is no I in team, means I have to get along with others. Well, if that's the case then there is no all in cooperation. Meaning not everyone has to get along with each other. The amount or type of people in your group does not affect your individual strength or intelligence.

Just because your part of a group that's known to produce excellent results doesn't mean you, by yourself will also produce tremendous results as well. Loners by choice are better off, why? Because we produce better results with better efficient without having to contribute to the social norms that is required by working in groups.

Most often then not, those who are not part of the main group's network of friends are forced to shoulder all the work given to them by there so called group members. While your slaving away trying to finish the project, your group members are having the time of their life not giving a damn about your situation.

No, Loners are the true BETAS, wait... No... That's not right... We are the Omega. We are not the first but we are the last.

"–alright so who wants to translate this?"

Sitting in the corner of the room. A black hair boy hunches over his desk and lays his head on his open book.

"—Anyone? I mean this is almost basic knowledge."

The youthful looking teacher slightly frustrated looks around the room and spots the black hair youth seemingly sleeping.

"Alright since Hikigaya-san has his mind so deeply into his book, won't he give us the answer?"

The sleeping youth slightly raises his head.

"-hmm?

"Well Hikigaya-san, glad to see you awake, now wouldn't you translate the poem and tell us what it means?"

Softly groaning he slowly stands up with book in hand.

As he stands up in a slight slouch his fellow classmate start to mumble among themselves. The black hair student starts to read the poem, clearing his throat he reads off,

"Even the blossoming flowers.

Colors are fragrant, but they

Will eventually scatter

Who in our world

Is unchanging?

The deep mountains of karma-

We cross them today

And we shall not have superficial dreams..."

"Alright then can you tell us what is meant here?"

Having a sorta detached tone he spoke, "That everything changes and once you acknowledge that you can reach a new set of mind..."

A few students start to laugh and giggle a bit, but yet the black hair student remains detached.

"Alight glad you were listening, now take a seat."

"...Hai, sensei..." He Mumbled.

"Alright, since the bell is gonna ring. I—..."

—

God damn, even presenting the correct answer gives me nothing but ridiculed.

It's so annoying, there should be no reason why they should give a damn about me. Still it's amazing that they even remember me enough to laugh at me in the middle of class.

 **A/N: Alrigt to be honest I don't really know where to start my story either I start it from the beginning or I look for a place in the middle of the story and then make my story fit the current vibe and take off from there. I know what type of story I want to do, it's a story of where hachiman just can't take all that's happens to him from his childhood. I mean I had a rough childhood but reading what he went through sorta just stuck me as why hasn't he gone into the deep end or at least be a bit more diffident from how he is present but then I remember It's not a reality story or at least not fully implementing human nature and a few other reason. So decided to give it my own shot. So Please review and give me your thoughts on where should I start my story, thank you :)**


	3. Part of chapter 1

My Life Story is as wrong as expected

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU**

 **A/N: Alright so it took me a while but this is just a part of chapter 1. I have the rest in the beta stage but there's things I might add or take out depending on how I want to present my story. Well now to answer some reviews:**

Yuji-kun: Well there was someone who was close to Hachiman but died. That was something that happened to pop into my mind and I decided to write down.

Zallow: same as Yuji-kun, just stuff that poped into my mind

Siblings... Two separate beings given birth by the mating of heterosexual partners. Which results in a nuclear family consisting of two parents and their children. The offspring are either born together or separated by seconds, minutes, hours or years. They would be considered the closest of strangers, never really understanding each other but still none the less tolerating each other. Forced to spend years together would without a doubt build that tolerance.

In the case of being the first born and then years later having a sibling. I have heard other kids talking about their parents giving the newborn their attention yet they never seem sad. I would imagine the parents would sole focus on the newborn and forget the older child.

But then they would talk about their parents taking the whole family to the zoo, to beach and other exciting places. Yet however much they dot on their youngest they divide their time and attention to the oldest as well...

A happy family where no one feels the least bit sad since in the end they have each other. The children look up to their parents and the parents look out for their children wrapping them in a blanket of safety. That's the ideal family, the type I see mostly everyday, whether at the store, school, and the park.

Yet... Why... Why am I sad..?

I never acted like other kids, that's for sure. Sure I don't play with other and have tendencies to stay away from other. And sure I would call myself the friend of everyone or even to a select few. But never have I showed their bad attitudes and selfish demands. Never have I embarrassed them by demanding a certain toy or candy. Never have I thrown a tantrum in public.

Yet why do they leave me behind..?

Even before my new sister was born, they were distant but warm. They never mentioned it but I felt the endearment they had for me. But once she was born it started to decline to where they would barely notice me. Yet I still felt their soft affection for me.

Over the next few years I found it was no longer the case.

—

Hachiman Age: 6

There were streamers of pink, yellow, white and balloons of all colors everywhere. The words happy birthday pins on the walls. A quarter of a strawberry vanilla cake laid on the table. It was a scene of a little girl's birthday as she was turning 4 years old.

A birthday party is the most amazing thing for any child. The mother and father wishing their child more birthdays to come. The guest bringing presents and the child's friends laughing and playing games.

The party had the little girl in twin tails laughing and smiling. Dressed in a yellow dressed, she had bits of white and red frosting on her cheek and black hair. She was having the time of her life with her friends coming over to play and her parents giving her all the love and affection she will ever need. Yes today has been the most amazing day she's had.

The party had reached its climax and the guests readied themselves to leave. They bid a farewell to birthday girl and her parents. The little girls friends had wished her well and planned to play later.

Yet in the doorway just coming back from kindergarten is a little boy with a yellow hat on top of his messy black hair. Dressed in a light sky blue over coat, and carrying a yellow bag half his size. Nothing out of the ordinary for a kindergartner, but his most noticeable feature were the eyes, they had a certain quality that left people stumped and a bit uneasy.

The boy having been at school since it was Wednesday will have missed the party but school had ended 2 hours ago. No one came to pick him up. Having waited for more then a half an hour and still no arrive of his parents he left on its own.

Arriving he was greeted by an assortment of strangers exiting his house. Strange he thought why were they leaving. By default they would be considered guests since they are exiting relatively together and I have seen them on occasion but never all at once. Why are they doing here, that made my parents too busy to pick me up? Then it struck him today's date was the 14th of March.

Today having been the birthday of his sister he had expected a family dinner, or something thing like a little party. But coming home he was greeted by a huge party, with lots of people coming to celebrate his sister birthday. It would was somewhat understandable that he could have missed it since he had school but... They could have waited so they could all enjoy it, right?

I mean missing one day of school would not be bad, and it's my sister's birthday after all. Yet, it feels like they were purposely trying to make sure I wasn't with them to celebrate it. I mean by the scene I was looking at right now would be a big indicator. The perfect picture of two parents and their daughter laughing and smiling without a care in the world. The warm soft glow in the background seem to make it a more perfect picture.

And as if the the touching family scene ended and the next scene started. They finally noticed me, my father with a big goofy grin called out to me.

"Oh hey Hachiman, why didn't you come down from your room? You missed a great party!"

I was speechless, did they really not remember dropping me off at school this morning? Did they really forget saying they would pick me up after school?

"Yes hachiman, it's not good if her older brother doesn't come to celebrate her birthday."

I couldn't believe it, did they truly not remember?

The moment they looked back at Komachi, they acted as if they never talked to me.

"So how did you like your party Komachi? Did—."

My mind couldn't handle this, so I quickly went towards my room.

Going upstairs, I couldn't stop thinking. They wouldn't forget me right. Maybe they just want to give Komachi their attention since it is her birthday. I mean I am their son right? They wouldn't just forget me, maybe they were so busy with the party that it just slipped there mind. I mean keeping track of a lot of things could most often then not let remember everything they need to do.

But then again why would they just leave me out of celebrating my sisters birthday.

A/N: so yeah like I said this is just something to give people to review and see if I'm doing good or if I am just becoming one of the people on this site that just makes it into a trainwreak. So please any feedback is highly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4:Far Too Fake

I looked around. There was nothing just an empty space. I continued to stare into the black abyss. I couldn't see anything. It's been this way for as long as I could remember. There hasn't been a time I've seen something different. Most times, I would see this dark place and then instantly wake up hours later, feeling as if time was shortening. But when I didn't just wake up, I would just see this dark space. On some level I've always felt that this was just some sort of a personal hell that I've subconscious created. Quite silly of me, I know me stating that this just empty space was more of a hell then the _real_ world I was forced to live in. Within this place I was never tortured or forced to see the deeds I've done, see what my decision did for people and how they would have been better off if I remain in within an illusion of change or better yet died that day. From my closest stranger's barley being able to stand my presence to even think of speaking to me. I was shown none of that; on some rare occasion I would have preferred it if anything just for some slight amusement. Yet the time I've spent in here would be a sledgehammer to the barriers I've created, the masks I've donned and the things I've done. I would always crave for something genuine but I know it would be unattainable for me. For there was only one thing…. One person who would be the closest to helping me find that genuine thing.

"So your back… onii-chan,"

Because I've far too fake for this _real_ world.


End file.
